Night and Day
by MiniMedic89
Summary: Rated MA for language, violence, and graphic sexual content. -Persephone began to scoot towards the edge of the banister to climb down. Hades noticed her awkward descent and stood to move and face the young goddess. His long, slender fingers gripped her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders to be gently lowered to the ground.- (chapter 8 -first lemon)
1. A Random Encounter

Hades stood tall with a tumbler of whisky in his hand. His broad shoulders were accentuated in the tailored, black suit he wore. He had decided to attend one of Zeus' many parties that were held on Mount Olympus. There had been rumors swirling that he may move on Olympus and take over as God of Heaven and Hell, but Hades wanted to keep the rumors of an overthrow to a minimum. It was always on the god's and goddesses' minds since Hades was the eldest, and strongest, of the brothers. Regardless of that fact, Hades was more than preoccupied with the matters of the Underworld and had no intentions of overthrowing either of his brother's territories.

Hades eyed Zeus as he stood next to Hera. Zeus dressed in an overly tight, white suit and gold tie that accentuated his golden curls. Hera wore a long, trailing white gown that let her gold stilettos peek out and was cut dangerously low to expose most of her chest. They were close to the champagne fountain speaking idly with the other gods and goddesses. Everyone made sure to laugh extra loud when Zeus made a humorous remark. Hades felt he had no time for such pleasantries and indulgences and wondered why his brother was so different. Hades felt the need to be alone and wandered to the closest doorway that led to a balcony on the great mountain.

As he wandered onto the balcony, there was a beautiful view of the gibbous moon and sparkling, bright stars awaiting him. Hades was lost in thought when a small voice brought him back to reality. .

"Hello, I'm Kor-" She stopped short and stood a little taller. "Persphone, Goddess of Spring Growth." Her tanned skin almost glowed in the moonlight. Her silken, auburn hair flowing down in curly locks around the supple curves of her chest and ending at her rounded hips.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Hades extended his hand to take hers. Persephone's brows furrowed and her pouty, full lips parted slightly as she moved to speak after the initial shock of meeting the king of darkness had subsided. She had met many of the other gods and goddesses, but as far as she knew, Hades never attended any of Zeus' parties. She had not expected to meet the most powerful of the brother gods.

"It's my utmost pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord." Persephone recovered quickly and with the grace of a true queen, placed her hand in his as she curtsied low and dipped her head in respect.

"The pleasure is all mine, young goddess." Hades lifted her small hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He was not used to being so amicable and it surprised them both.

When their greeting ended Hades was able to step back and really look the young woman over. She had stopped aging around 19 or 20 Hades had speculated but wasn't sure how old she really was. She stood sheepishly staring at him, toes slightly pointed inward towards each other and one arm around her own waist protectively, modestly, which made her appear even younger. She was dressed in an exquisite but simple green dress that tied around her neck, covering her chest completely and flaring slightly at the hips as to not accentuate them too much. Hades mused that the dress did little to distract attention from her hourglass figure and wondered if she, or Demeter had picked the dress out. Hades knew Demeter had a daughter she had kept hidden away on earth, but he did not realize she was hiding such a treasure.

"Why aren't you in there, enjoying the party?" Hades gestured towards the commotion coming from the main ball room.

"I could ask you the same." Persephone smiled teasingly and Hades couldn't remember the last time someone questioned him, about anything, _ever_. It was annoying but a bit endearing.

"You did hear me when I said I was the Lord of the Underworld, correct?" Hades leaned against the large, marble banister and took a swig of his whisky.

"Yep." Persephone smiled wide and leaned against the same marble banister before lifting herself onto the ledge. She sat swinging her feet, her hands behind her, propping herself up so she could lean her head back and look at the stars.

"I see. Well, if you must know I detest these parties. All these parties are held so Zeus can show off and impress the others. I don't have time to stroke his fragile ego. I have more important things to do." Hades scoffed and sneered as he took another sip from his tumbler.

"Like what?" Persephone never took her deep green eyes off the stars.

"I don't have time to explain all the duties of the underworld to you. Come down and see for yourself sometime." He smirked and chuckled to himself. He knew none of the other gods or goddesses would step foot in his realm. They preferred to stay above, in the sunlight, where they could frequent their temples and have the masses flock to be blessed by them and be showered in offerings and praise. It didn't help that Hades was strongest when he was in his own realm and none of the others dared to venture where Hades ruled with absolute power.

"Ok, when would be best for you? Don't I need, like, a special coin or something to cross the River?" Persephone looked to Hades with genuine interest. Hades almost spit out the cool liquor in his mouth.

"You want to come to the underworld? Why? It's no place for a delicate flower such as yourself." Hades composed himself, running a hand through his short, shaggy black hair as he tried to brush off the young woman beside him.

"Well, you've already extended an invitation to me and it would be quite rude of you to rescind the offer now. Besides, I've seen Mount Olympus, and I've lived on earth my whole life…" She trailed off a little as she thought about how trapped she felt under Demeter's thumb but continued unfaltering. "but I've never even seen paintings of the underworld. Compared to the books I read and the paintings I've seen, I was disappointed coming here for the first time."

Persephone looked to the large windows that were letting the lights and noises of the party come through. Hades thought to himself, '_if she's disappointed with Olympus, I'm sure her stomach will turn when she sees the Underworld.' _Hades suddenly realized he had already accepted that this young goddess would indeed visit him in his kingdom, and it bothered him that he was not being his usual calloused self around her.

"I suppose you're right. I surely cannot deny that I did indeed extended an offer. You called my bluff and now I will have to deal with the consequences." The corners of Hades mouth turned up forming an awkward, sideways grin. Persephone was an enchanting young woman and Hades found himself inexplicably drawn to her.

"So, how will I get ahold of you? I don't know when I can get time away, it will have to be short notice." Persephone was embarrassed that she was not able to make her own decisions as to where she could go and when she could go there. It had taken years to convince her mother to let her come to one of Zeus' many parties. Maybe she should have been begging her mother to go the Underworld instead.

"You are the goddess of flowers and things, right? Pick a narcissus flower and I will come to retrieve you, no coins involved that way." Hades couldn't believe he was going to be hosting a guest at his home, especially not the goddess of spring. '_How out of place she'll be' _thought Hades.

"That sounds perfect!" Persephone seemed excited and it made Hades feel a warmth in himself that he hadn't known he could still feel.

Persephone began to scoot towards the edge of the wall to climb down. Hades noticed her awkward descent and stood to move and face Persephone. His long, slender fingers gripped her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders to be gently lowered to the ground. Persephone's feet touched the floor, but they still remained close. Her hands slipped off his shoulders to his chest as his hands cupped her lower back. She was so small. Persephone had to tip her head back to meet his steel eyed gaze. Hades' hands wrapped all the way from side of her back to the other. He felt so protective of this fragile creature so quickly and he wondered if Aphrodite or Eros may be involved in some sick prank to make him look like a lovesick puppy. The thought was enough to make him release the enticing young woman from his enveloping arms.

Immediately clearing his throat and crossing his arms he nodded to the young woman and looked to make an escape.

"It was really nice to meet you, if you stick around make sure to save a dance for me." Persephone smiled warmly at her new acquaintance and made her way to the large glass doors that led to the ballroom. She snuck one last look at Hades over her shoulder before she slipped gracefully through the ornate doors.

'_What the fuck was that?!' _Hades stood almost dumbfounded as he tried to process the last 20 minutes.

Hades wasn't sure who to track down first, Aphrodite or Eros. He surmised that Eros would know either way since Aphrodite used him as her errand boy. Hades slammed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the marble banister before heading back to the party. It wasn't long before Hades spotted Eros mingling amongst the numerous guests attending. He made a B line for him and Eros choked on his martini as he saw the fiery look in Hades stone-grey eyes.

"Eros!" Hades demanded the man's attention and Eros was not willing to anger the King of the Underworld any further.

"My lord, how may I be of assistance?" Eros stood from the white, leather sofa and tried to lead Hades to a quieter spot as to not be chastised in front of the entire party. He wasn't sure what he had done but he knew the look in the god's eyes.

"If you or your mother had anything to do with tonight, I will end you." Hades' voice was colder than the steel he would use on Eros if he found him guilty in some way.

"What? No…what?" Eros was trying to piece together the reason he was being accosted. '_It must have to do with love!' _Eros could be thick sometimes, but he knew the only reason Hades would assume he or his mother was involved in something nefarious would be because of attraction, love, lust, romance.

"You like someone!" Eros face almost cracked in half with the biggest cat eating grin he was physically capable of.

Hades grabbed the god by the suit jacket and discreetly shoved him into the wall. "I swear if I so much as hear my name come from your mouth and go into another's ear, I will make you wish for death. We never spoke this evening, do you understand?" Hades released him just enough to slam him against the wall once more for good measure before letting him to retreat to the party.

Hades' blood was boiling with adrenaline as he took the steps two at a time at the entrance of Olympus. He wanted to go home, to his castle, to his realm where everything was controlled by him and there were no secrets or surprises. As he descended the stairs a crack in the earth began to form and two enormous, black horses in silver armor rose from the pits. Attached was an extremely ornate silver chariot that was decorated with scenes of Hades' many great victories. It was a gawdy present from his brother that he could not refuse. Hades was far too humble to make such a monstrosity, but it was a powerful and enchanted chariot that served its purpose well. Hades made long strides and mounted the chariot like the warrior he was. Reigns in hand and anger and confusion in heart, he whipped the reigns and spurred on his ominous steeds.

Persephone stayed close to her mother the rest of the evening, though she couldn't help but to continually scan the room for him. She spoke to the other young goddesses about her plans to possibly join the ranks of eternal maidenhood. A plan her mother had made for her, she didn't know if she wanted to be an eternal maiden, but her opinions and wants carried little weight when it came to her mother. The other girls giggled about the goddesses who had tried to take their vows but were exposed as sullied women. Persephone's thoughts wandered as the other girls gossiped. She thought of him, the Lord of the Underworld. She wondered why everyone spoke in whispers about him, he seemed like a lovely person to her. She thought of him all alone in his throne room doing whatever it is he did, and her heart ached for him. She was a young goddess but not uneducated. Books were her way to connect to worlds she would never be able to be a part of. Books told her things her mother sheltered her from. The darker side of the gods and humans. She knew more than most about the gods their history and society. Their affairs and conquests. Their battles and their tragedies. Persephone knew that Zeus and Poseidon both kept lovers, she was the very product of the god's lustful affairs. She knew she had many brothers and sisters as well that were all conceived illegitimately. She had heard so many stories of the gods that were similar, but in all her precious books, she never read about Hades taking a lover or queen and she wondered why.

'_How lonely he must be, and for so long!'_ Persephone's thoughts were interrupted by her mother.

"Come, child., it's getting late and Zeus is getting drunker, no doubt there will be some kind of incident this evening." Demeter took Persephone's hand and walked her quickly through the party, saying quick goodbyes as they made their way to their chariot.


	2. Here Goes Nothing

Hades walked to the gates of his Kingdom, still trying to figure out why he had been affected by the young goddess' company. He had seldom found a woman that held his interests. There had been an occasional lover but very few over the hundreds of years he'd been alive and of age, but none worthy of being significant in his life and certainly none were worthy of being a queen. Hades approached the gates of his estate and the black, wrought iron gates flung open at a flick of his wrists. A growling could be heard in the distance and Hades stopped to look up. Cerberus came bounding towards his master, one of his heads lolled to the side as his tongue hung out while the other two whimpered, yipped, and whined in excitement to have their master back.

"You're supposed to be terrifying, you know that, right?" Hades scratched at Cerberus chest and behind his many ears before the dog rolled onto his back in complete submission. Hades shook his head and smirked before rubbing the beast's belly. "C'mon, let's get some dinner."

Hades strode towards the overly large kitchen with Cerberus at his heels. He fed his beloved pet and found an apple to bite into as he sat back, exhausted on his Victorian styled, black couch. Cerberus finished his food quickly and came to lie at his master's feet.

"I met someone…interesting tonight." Hades spoke to Cerberus. The most jovial of the heads cocked to the side with ears pricked up like he was trying his best to understand what his master was saying. "She was, well, she was the most beautiful woman I think I've ever seen. She's just a young goddess, not even fully fledged." Hades continued. "I can't remember the last time I felt the want to be close to someone. She was enchanting." Cerberus kept his attention on his master, waiting to hear a word he knew. Hades patted the giant dog's heads and sighed heavily.

"She wants to come here to visit. I'm afraid she won't like what she sees…" Hades became lost in the thoughts of the woman coming to his home. "No matter, she probably will never call upon me anyways." There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice, but he figured it was for the best. No one would approve of her coming to the Underworld to be with him.

Almost two weeks had passed since Zeus' party and Hades had not been called upon. He had a small glimmer of hope but as the days passed, he began to let go of the constant thoughts of Persephone. Though Hades did not know, Persephone had been thinking of him constantly too. Everyday she left with her mother to tend the fields and forests she looked for an opportunity to slip away unnoticed. It was harvest time and Demeter and Persephone kept very busy during the season. Persephone longed to be back in Hades presence, she found something so calming in him. She felt safe and unjudged when she was on the balcony that night. She wanted to feel that again. She wanted to get closer to the God of Death and she didn't care that it may tarnish her reputation to associate with Hades. She decided she would just tell her mother she needed some time to herself and as soon as she was out of site, she would call him by picking the narcissus.

Persephone had prepared the night before and all morning for her meeting with Hades. She wondered if he would really come for her. Maybe he had already forgotten that she would be calling him or maybe he hadn't, but he would just choose not to come. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and decided to be optimistic. She braided small bits of her hair and tied them together, she had chosen a plain, white linen dress that loosely hugged her curves and grabbed her basket in which she had packed some homemade sweets and fruit nectar. She had hoped her mother would not question her too much as she made her way towards the simple kitchen her mother was cleaning.

"Mama, I'm going ot go out for a while, I plan to meet the nymphs for a picnic." She had packed extra sweets for her nymph friends so she would not be lying to her mother.

"We really have a lot of work to do today, but if you promise to be quick, you can go." Demeter eyed her daughter suspiciously but did not try to stop her.

"Thanks, Mama. Yes, Mama." Persephone kissed her mother's cheek and ran out the door in her bare feet to the field furthest from her mother's watchful eye.

Persephone shared her sweets with her nymph friends as they walked with her. She had finally reached the furthest field and felt she was far enough away to pick the flower and meet her lord. Persephone swirled her finger towards the ground and a narcissus began to grow, bud, and flower in front of Persephone's feet. She took a deep breath and plucked the flower at it's base.


	3. The Tour

The ground cracked between her feet and the earth began to rumble and separate a few steps away from her. As the earth opened, fog rolled out and the clouds began to darken the sky and black out Apollo's beloved sun. Persephone's breathing quickened as she wondered if she had made a mistake. She had never seen such power or control and it scared her. Her fear melted quickly though. Hades emerged from the cavernous hole atop his chariot, his raven colored hair slicked back, and his steel eyes fixed on her.

"I didn't know if you would come." Persephone said softly.

"I didn't know if you would call." Hades replied, a small smile creeping to his lips. "are you ready, my lady?" He held a hand out to Persephone and she didn't hesitate.

Persephone set the basket of goodies on the floor of the chariot and took Hades hand. In one fluid motion Hades pulled Persephone up and into his arms with her back to him, he encircled her as he held the reigns and urged the horses on. The chariot made its way deep down to the core of the world. Hades kingdom, the Underworld. Persephone regretted her attire; she began to shiver as they descended further into the depths of hell. Hades could feel the girl shaking against him and realized it was the first time she had not had the sun to warm her skin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, doing his best to keep her warm. Persephone nuzzled closely to Hades as they rode to his castle. She looked at her surroundings as they touched down on solid ground and made their way to the large gates that served as an enchanted barrier to keep any escaped ghouls from entering. It was dark and her eyes were still adjusting but what she saw in front of her was awe inspiring. There were the large, iron gates that lead to Hades castle which was the most beautiful thing Persephone had ever seen. Everything in Olympus was done in whites and golds, all the furniture overly lavish and everything seemed so similar with big rounded shapes and shine. Hades castle was the opposite. It was dark, but beautiful. The spires reached high into the air and the windows were long and thin but plentiful. She had never seen architecture like this, and she thought it was such an injustice that there are no paintings or drawings of this ethereal place. Hades was worried when Persephone remained silent. He wondered if she was too scared to run or scream or maybe she was in shock. His head fell a little and he felt a sting in his chest. The gates opened as Hades chariot approached. Cerberus was running to meet them, Hades had never brought guests and he worried that Cerberus might turn into the devil dog he really was. He intercepted the beast just before he reached the chariot. Cerberus' tail stayed low and flicked from side to side as his three heads focused on the intruder. All three heads snarled and drooled as Persephone stepped off the chariot and walked over to the beast with her basket in hand. Before Hades could say a word, Persephone walked straight to the animal and extended her hand to reveal a large bone. Cerberus main head stopped snarling and started to sniff at the woman, then the bone. The more he sniffed the calmer the other two became. It was only a moment before the pup sat down with a thud and took the bone from Persephone's hands. The jovial head licking her as the other two fought over the bone. Hades watched in amazement as this small woman stood face to face with the guardian of the Underworld and reduced him to the puppy he was at heart. Hades couldn't help but smile at Persephone in adoration.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. I had no idea what I thought it would be like, but this exceeds every expectation I had." Persephone turned to face her host.

"Thank you." Hades was rarely complimented, and it felt strange but not unpleasant. "Let's get you inside, it will be much warmer there."

Persephone slid her arms under his as to be escorted. She smiled up at him and nodded.

The inside of the castle was even more beautiful than the outside. Marble pillars and floors, deep hues of blues and reds were used on the upholstered furniture and the curtains were of velvety crimson. The high ceilings were painted with scenes of beauty and pain. Candelabras and chandeliers lit the long hallways and various rooms.

"It's absolutely stunning…" Persephone trailed off as she continued to survey her surroundings.

"It's my home, I suppose I don't see it as beautiful or ugly, just home." Hades stood with his hands in his suit pockets as the goddess made her way up the main hall that led to all the rooms of his castle. She stopped short when she ran into the library. Without thinking or asking she ran straight into the room and started scanning the books he had.

"You're a reader? I wouldn't have guessed." Hades leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Why would you think I wasn't a reader? Do you think I'm dumb?" Persephone looked up to him while pulling a book from his shelf.

"No! No, not at all, I just figured you were more of a hands-on, outdoorsy type." Hades tried his best to remove the foot he had placed in his mouth.

"I am, but have you ever watched grass grow? Not very exciting, so I read to pass the time." Persephone thumbed through the large tome and scanned the pages quickly.

Hades sauntered over to the large piano in the corner of the room and sat on its bench as he watched Persephone study his collection. She was a work of art and he felt he could sit and watch her forever and be content.

"Hades, do you have any book about the Underworld? I've never seen any." The goddess spoke to him but kept her eyes on the books.

"I do, there are books out there about my realm though I doubt many would find them an interesting read." Hades sighed heavily.

"I would. My mother has given me all my books and I've gotten a few from Artemis as well, but no one has ever let me read a book about your kingdom." Persephone seemed sad at the fact and Hades didn't like it. He immediately rose and walked towards her. Persephone closed the book she had in her hands and clutched it protectively to her chest. Hades stopped just before their bodies touched and reached high to the shelf behind the goddess. The book he pulled was old and tattered but still well bound.

"Here." Hades offered the book to her.

"What's this?" Persephone set the first book she had pulled back into its place before taking the one offered her.

"It's a book about the history of the Underworld. I wouldn't say it's a particularly exciting read, but it should sate your curiosity if nothing else. Please, keep it as a gift." The same awkward smile crossed Hades lips as Persephone eagerly took the book. Her green eyes wide with excitement.

"Are you sure? I can bring it back to you once I'm done reading it!" The young girl plead her case.

"No, it's yours now. I know everything there is to know about this place. The book will only collect dust in my library." Hades brushed a stray strand of hair from Persephone's face and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, I will treasure it." Persephone blushed as Hades' cold fingers swept across her cheek. "Oh! I almost forgot. I have something for you too!"

With that statement Persephone scurried down the hall where she had first set her basket down and retrieved it.

"I hope you like it!" Hades could hear her say as she came running back up the hall, her bare feet making a pitter patter on the marble as she ran. Hades realized he had never heard another's footsteps happily running towards him. It was a sound he enjoyed immensely.

"I made them myself!" Persephone lifted the basket up with a huge grin. Hades just stood dumbfounded. "Here!" the goddess persisted and pushed the basket closer to his chest.

"Thank you, what are they?" He took the basket and pulled the cloth back to reveal delicious looking pastries. "These look very appetizing. I don't think anyone has ever made me anything before. At least not something that I didn't commission or ask for at least."

"Well there's a first time for everything, right?" She beamed at him.

"I certainly hope so." Hades spoke with hidden meaning.

"Can I see the rest of the castle?" Persephone clutched her new book to her chest.

"You can see and have whatever you want while you're here with me." Hades gazed down at her and she knew he meant every word he said. He was intense, but she enjoyed his intensity, it was so opposite of the air-headed nymphs and egotistical gods.


	4. Kings and Queens

Hades gave Persephone a grand tour of the entire castle, though they did not venture in every corridor or room, he never denied her the times she asked to see inside one. The tour ended in the throne room. It was more majestic than Persephone had dreamed and more beautiful than she had pictured. The room had higher ceilings than any other. The same velvet, crimson curtains hung about the windows and walls. The throne itself had a high back and looked to be made of petrified wood covered in a dark, shining metal. Persephone walked towards the throne, looking back over her shoulder to ask permission.

"Feel free to examine and enjoy anything here." Hades could not deny this woman if he tried.

With that Persephone lifted her dress a little and walked up the deep steps to the throne itself. It was beautiful, the wood tangled over itself to make the most magnificent piece Persephone had ever seen. She took one last look at Hades to make sure she was not overstepping her boundaries before seating herself on his throne. Persephone sat; her feet didn't touch the floor, but she still managed to look regal. Her head was held high and she looked fit to rule any world. Hades marveled at the young woman he would happily pledge himself to, and he wondered what could be going through her mind.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me today." Persephone spoke from atop her lord's throne.

"I can't thank you enough for gracing me with your presence." Hades walked towards the throne and extended a hand to Persephone. "Would you like me to escort you back to the surface?"

Another sting in Hades chest. He didn't want her to go, he knew she would be missed if she were gone for too long, but he wanted to be selfish and have her stay. Even for just a moment longer.

"I probably should be getting back." Persephone said., her eyes cast down, looking as disappointed as Hades felt.

Persephone took Hades' hand and followed him down the stairs and to the long corridor that led to the entrance of his castle.

"If it wouldn't inconvenience you too much, I would like to come back and visit with you again. I really enjoyed my time here. It's very beautiful and I would like to spend more time here…with you." Persephone seemed to glow as she smiled and spoke with a deep blush across her cheeks.

"You are always welcome in my kingdom, my lady. You can call on me any time you need me, Persephone." Hades had stopped walking and turned the young woman towards him. It was the first time he had spoken her name aloud and it flowed from his lips like honey. Persephone was taken aback by his openness and intensity. She felt overwhelmed and a shiver went up her spine when he spoke her name.

"Do you truly mean that?" She stared up at Hades searching his eyes for any sign of deception.

"I do, Persephone. If I can ever help you I will, nothing would stop me from being there for you." Hades pulled Persephone closer and tipped her chin up. She instinctively stood on her tippy toes to help close the distance between them. Hades buried his hand in her hair and kissed her lips gently. A small moan of pleasure escaped Persephone and it took every bit of will power Hades had to not take her right then and there.

Hades released her before he was no longer able to control his more primal instincts and did his best to regain his composure and take the woman back to her home.

The ride was too short; it was but an instant before they were above ground in the sunlight again. Hades stepped off the chariot, then easily lifted Persephone and placed her on solid ground next to him.

"Until next time, dearest Persephone." Hades kissed her hand before remounting the chariot to return to his domain.

Persephone watched as he disappeared. She knelt and touched the earth where it had been previously cracked. "Until next time, my King." She stood tall and walked back to her home, daydreaming of the most wonderful day she'd ever experienced in her life.

"Hello, daughter, did you have a peaceful afternoon?" Demeter was waiting for her beloved daughter with food on the table.

"Yes, mother, the nymphs said my baking is improving greatly!" She wanted to gush about the magical afternoon she had with the most amazing man she'd ever met, but she knew her mother would disapprove. It did little to sour her mood though, nothing could sour the mood she was in. She felt as if she were floating high above Mount Olympus.

Hades walked to his bedroom, smiling unconsciously. He thought of how he wanted to know everything about the Goddess of Spring. He had never felt a fire within him like this before. He found himself looking forward to something. He couldn't remember the last time anything excited him or caught his attentions like Persephone had. He knew he would love this woman. It hit him then.

"Persephone will be Queen of the Underworld." Hades spoke aloud. The idea of falling in love and making her his queen filled him with hope and joy. Feelings he hadn't experienced in centuries.


	5. The Taking of Persephone

Hades decided he would make his home more welcoming to his future Queen. He wanted her to stay and be comfortable when she came to visit him. His servants worked day and night to prepare a room for Persephone. It was filled with bright colors and a large, canopied bed. The sheets were white silk and the canopy was made of white chiffon that hung down to cover the bed for a bit of privacy. The lush, moss colored rug perfectly accented the light, oak flooring. The walls were tinted a robin's egg blue and the chandelier was made of woven vines. It reminded Hades of the field where he had first been called by her and it gave him peace to be in the room. He hoped with his whole heart she would one day consider it her own. He had made sure she would have everything she needed. The large, mahogany armoire held dresses tailored to the goddess in all cuts, colors, and lengths. There were robes, sleeping clothes, sundresses, fur coats, and jewelry packed in each drawer and closet. Off from her room was a set of French doors that led to a large, square bathing pool. There were stairs that led into and out of the tub and a marble bench to sit on while bathing. He had oils, soaps, and candles laid about the rim. Hades was pleased with the outcome of her room and he waited patiently for the day she called on him and he could show her. He took one last glance around the room; he eyed the door next to the fireplace that led to his bedroom and wondered if maybe he should have it covered with some drapery for a while…

A week had gone by when Persephone finally found an opportunity away. Demeter had business on Olympus and left Persephone on her own for the day. She hastily readied herself when she woke in the morning. She slid her treasured book about the Underworld beneath her bed. Her bookmark, a pressed flower, was just pages away from the chapter she had been looking forward to most. The flora and fauna of the Underworld. She wondered what magical things grew beneath the surface and decided that would be something she would ask her Lord to show her today. Persephone walked alone through the fields and forests. She danced and twirled as she hummed a happy melody from her childhood. The most beautiful and healthy flowers grew and blossomed in her wake. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going when she hit a small clearing in the forest. There was a tent pitched in the clearing and a small fire crackling. Persephone looked around but didn't see anyone. She continued into the clearing more cautiously and quickly and was nearing the tree line of the forest again when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oi! Little lass, what are you doing all the way out here, and by your lonesome?" The man had dirt on his face and his shirt had holes in it. He was a large man, easily over 6 feet, with broad shoulders that balanced a stack of wood on them. The man dropped the wood next to his fire and wiped the dirt from his face with a rag from his pocket as he walked towards Persephone.

"I'm sorry to trespass, sir, I was just on my way to meet a friend. I'll be on my way now." Persephone turned to leave but was cut off by the large man.

"No reason to hurry off. You're a pretty little lamb, aren't you? Still in your teens?" The man held Persephone's chin between his large, calloused fingers.

Persephone's eyes widened in fear and she knew she had one chance. She turned and tried to sprint into the woods away from the man, but he was too strong and too quick. The man grabbed her around the waist and started to march back to his tent with evil intentions. Persephone cried out and kicked and fought, finally she sank her teeth into his arm which gained her enough room to wiggle out of his grasp. She tried again to flee but he grabbed her ankle and started to drag her across the forest floor with one hand as he unbuckled his belt with the other.

"Hades!" She pled as she clutched at the dirt. She flipped herself onto her back and held her hand out. A few steps in front of them bloomed a narcissus, Persephone clutched the flower as she was drug past and tore it from the ground roots and all. The earth cracked and fire spewed from the hole. The man let go of Persephone's ankle and lifted his fists. Persephone laid frozen on the ground. Eyes wide with dirt smeared on her face, legs, and arms. She panted heavily as she watched her savior step off his chariot. Every step he took towards them left the ground singed and black. The man's hand slowly sunk to his sides as he was approached by Hades. He trembled in fear in front of the God of Death.

"My Lord! She's j-just some whor-" Before the man could finish his sentence Hades grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. The man clutched at Hades' fingers as his flesh sizzled and burned from Hades' touch, his feet fervently searching for the ground.

"We will meet again shortly, and when we do, I will send you to Tartarus where every day you will be flayed alive and left for the rats to devour while the ravens pluck out your eyes and intestines. You will scream for mercy and beg to be engulfed in flames, but you will NEVER find mercy." With that, Hades drove a blade slowly through the man's shirt, then skin, and muscles, then deeper, into his heart itself. Hades pulled the blade back just as slowly and sheathed it as he let the man free of his grasp.

The large man fell to his knees and clutched his chest as blood seeped out of the round hole in his body. His breathing became ragged and it wasn't but a moment longer before he fell to his side. His eyes still wide in panic and horror, but empty and void of soul. Hades leaned down and scooped Persephone off the ground and into his safe and protective arms. She had begun to sob hysterically as he walked them towards his chariot. The screams and uproar had attracted the attention of several passing nymphs who approached as Hades lifted a pummeled and sobbing Persephone off the ground and to his chariot where they disappeared deep into the earth. Both nymphs ran to tell Demeter about the taking of Persephone.


	6. Forbidden Fruit

Hades carried Persephone through the gates and past a whimpering Cerberus who licked at the girl's feet in concern. Persephone had quieted and was calmer now that she was with her lord in the Underworld. Hades continued to walk the long hall towards the room he had readied for his Queen.

"Persephone, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Hades had stopped and sat the young woman on the chair just outside the bedrooms. He knelt in front of her, checking her face and limbs for signs of damage.

"I'm ok, I just got really scared. Thank you for rescuing me, Hades, I love you!" She blurted out and threw her arms around his neck and wept just a little more. Hades wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her soft hair.

"Persephone, I love you too. I made something for you, and I hope you'll accept my offer." Hades stood and gently helped Persephone to her feet. "I don't want this to seem too forward, but I made you a room here, Persephone. I want you to consider staying here with me, even if it's only on rare occasions."

Hades continued to the door that would be hers if she wanted it. Persephone stood and looked up at Hades with love in her eyes before she opened the door. She walked through the door and found the room that had been made just for her. It was soft and warm. The room was cozy, and the fireplace crackled while the drapes on the wall next to it danced with shadows from the light of the flames. She walked in her bare feet across the plush rug to the French doors and saw the elegant marble tub.

"Oh, Hades, it's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me, I love it so much!" She ran across the room towards Hades as he leaned down to lift her off her feet and embrace her tightly. "You're the most wonderful man that ever existed!" She started planting small appreciative kisses across his cheeks before stopping to lay both hands on his firm jaw to kiss his lips deeply.

"Persephone," Hades words were muffled by Persephone's delicate kisses. "You're filthy and half naked."

"Oh! My goodness!" Persephone hadn't had the opportunity to look herself over after her assault. She was covered in dirt and her dress was torn in several places exposing her toned thighs and most of her stomach. "My lord, I'm so sorry, please, let me bathe and get out of these shreds."

"My love, I don't care that you're filthy, but I don't want you walking around in that. I will draw you a bath." Hades walked through the doors to start the water. He added some of the pomegranate oil and soap that was on the ledge of the tub and it started to bubble up as the steam from the water licked the air.

"Persephone, are you sure you're ok? You just went through something very traumatic; it seems like you're taking it overly well." Hades asked while drying his hands on a plush towel.

"This is not the first time something like this has happened. The other time it happened the man that accosted me was also unable to finish his task, but my mother was the one that found us. She had me run home with the nymphs, so I don't know what happened to that man. I know some men's hearts are filled with evil, but I've been so fortunate to have protectors like my mother, and now you, Hades. I can't thank you enough for saving me." Persephone walked towards the bath that awaited her.

Hades heart ached to think that Persephone had been through so much in her short life and hoped to show her that not all men's hearts with filled with evil and that he would always be there to protect her. While Hades was lost in his thoughts Persephone had slipped past him, out of her clothes and into the welcoming, warm water. She submerged herself completely and let her stresses melt away. When she finally emerged, she saw Hades walking out of her bedroom.

"Wait! Could you scrub my back?' Persephone sank a little lower into the tub to hide her blush.

"O-of course, my lady" Hades was surprised by the intimate request, but he was not willing to pass up such an opportunity to be close and take care of her.

Hades removed his shirt to keep it from getting wet and sat at on the ledge of the tub. He grabbed a sponge and lathered it with soap. Persephone watched him and stared in awe. His chest and stomach were very well defined. His shoulders were rounded with muscle and his arms were long and equally toned. She felt a flush across her face and butterflies in her stomach as her eyes trailed down to the v that was cut off by the waist of his pants.

"Persephone?" Hades was smiling while holding the lathered sponge as he watched the young woman study him.

"Oof!" A small noise escaped her as she turned her back to him and moved her hair over her shoulder and onto her chest.

Hades chuckled and dipped the sponge in the water before making slow circles across her back and shoulders. He continued to her arms and hands then asked her to lean back so he could also clean her legs and feet. Persephone reveled in the feeling and she grew more and more relaxed.

"Mmmm…" A small moan escaped her lips as Hades' hand brushed against the inside of her thigh.

Hades closed his eyes and savored the sound as he continued to bathe Persephone. He could feel himself growing more aroused and decided it was best that he stopped before he couldn't help himself. He sat the sponge next to Persephone and stood to retrieve her a towel.

"Here, dry off and choose a robe from the closet, I'll wait outside." He walked into her bedroom and leaned against the armoire, facing the fireplace and drapes that hid his bedroom door. '_What have I gotten us into?' _Hades pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hades? I'm decent." Persephone walked over to the canopied bed and sat in the opened portion.

"Do you feel better, my love?" Hades moved to sit beside her.

"Yes, much, thank you." Persephone sat with her legs to the side to face Hades as he placed himself on the edge of her large bed.

"Is there anything you want or need? Would you like to rest?" Hades' concern was palpable.

"No, I feel better now, I don't need to rest. I would like something though." She walked her fingers to Hades' and laced them together. "I want to see your garden, or flowers, or whatever grows down here. That would make me happiest!" Persephone was so strong, and she didn't care what had happened earlier that day, she was with the love of her life and the days events seemed years away to her. She was here with him, _now._ There was nothing else on her mind but him and this world she was finding herself becoming very fond of.

"Of course. In the armoire are dresses, choose one you like, and we will take a walk together." Hades stood from the bed and moved to the door to give Persephone privacy once again. She tugged the hand she still held, and Hades turned to her. She sat up straight and closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted. Hades was happy to oblige, and he leaned down and kissed Persephone gently, but deeply. He bit her bottom lip as released her from their kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she blushed instinctively at the new sensation she was feeling. Hades squeezed her hand before letting go and leaving the room.

Persephone walked into the hallway to meet Hades. She was stunning. She had chosen a comfortable and slinky, royal blue dress that clung to her curves and left Hades staring.

"Shall we, my lord?" Persephone smiled slyly at him.

"We shall." He offered his arm and she happily took it.

They walked from the castle doors toward the side of the castle. When they had rounded the corner, Persephone saw the most beautiful site yet. There were trees, vines, fruits, and flowers growing everywhere. She had never seen any plants like these, and she was mesmerized. She let go of Hades' arm and ran to middle of the field where she knew she would discover wonderful things. She went from tree to vine, from vine to flower, from flower to fruit. She asked what each was called, and Hades smiled as he explained each one to her. He spotted an asphodel and went to pick one of the rarest flowers of his land for her. While he was distracted Persephone had come upon a round, red fruit. She had never seen such a thing and studied it closely before husking it slightly to reveal deep red pearls around small seeds. Persephone pulled a handful of seeds from the fruit and peered at them as she cupped them in her hand. She thought they looked like little delicious rubies and she tipped her head back and let them fall from her hand to her mouth. As she chewed the rubies popped and the delicious flavor of the pomegranate shined through. As she swallowed, she looked to Hades who had dropped the flower he had picked for her.

"Persephone, did you eat those?" He pointed to the pomegranate that lay half husked. He spoke softly as to not scare her. She had no idea what she had just done and the repercussions that would follow.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, was I not supposed to?" She wiped the bit of juice from her lips as she searched him for an answer.

"Oh, my love, I wanted you to become my queen, but not like this." He took long strides towards her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"What?" Persephone stood in shock. He wanted her as his queen, and there was something very wrong with the fruit, those were the only two things she knew at that very moment.


	7. Decisions, Decisions

"Persephone, if you eat the fruit of the Underworld, you are bound to it for eternity. You have not eaten the whole fruit though. You may yet be able to roam both the earth and Underworld still, but you are most definitely bound to this place, my love." Hades was as excited as he was worried. She would forever be bound to his kingdom, but what if she now felt trapped? What if Demeter and Zeus thought he fed her the fruit on purpose or forced her to eat it? He had never cared what the others thought of him before, but his reputation wasn't the only one at stake anymore.

"I was bound to this place long before the pomegranate." Persephone looked towards the fruit, then to Hades. He took both of Persephone's hands in his and looked earnestly into her eyes.

"Persephone, please, stay with me. Be my Queen, marry me and rule the Underworld with me for an eternity. You will never want or be denied anything within my power. The Fates have woven our strings together, and I don't want to wait a moment longer to start our future. Your mother and Zeus, they will come looking for you. I think we should find them first. I know my brother; I can gain his blessing to marry you. He's your father and king, with his permission Demeter will not be able to part us once we wed. I know this is all very sudden and I cannot offer you much time to think it over, but I can promise that you will be revered more than any queen that's ever lived and I will never stop protecting you or loving you as long as there is fire in my soul." Hades was almost breathless as he finished and eagerly awaited his love's answer.

"I feel this is destined as well, my King. I know better than to fight destiny and fate. I love you; I fell in love the moment I saw you walk onto the balcony. I had never known love before, but I knew it that night when our eyes met. Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife and queen. I will stay with you, for as long as you will have me and I will serve and honor you as you serve and honor me until my last breath, my King." Persephone meant every word.

"We have little time to waste. I will prepare for a journey to Olympus, you may want to as well. It's your wedding day, after all." Hades smiled and felt as if he had been freed from a prison.

Persephone squeaked with joy, kissed Hades, and ran to the large doors past Cerberus who stood and wagged as he saw the little girl run past him. He immediately gave playful chase and the two of them ran down the hall to her bedroom to prepare for her wedding. Hades retreated to his room to prepare as well. He dressed himself in his sleekest suit and slicked his hair back in a smart fashion of the times and donned his crown. He would have to craft the two most important things needed for the upcoming ceremony, the ring and the crown. The ring came easily to Hades, he spun and manipulated matter using as much concentration as he could muster to create a flawless piece for his queen. The large ruby materialized first, it shimmered brightly as the light reflected off it. The ring itself was a dark metal that shined. The design was extremely unique, thin, dark metal strands were interwoven to create the band and setting for the large ruby. The crown came last. It was of the same dark, thin interwoven metal as the ring and shone brightly with rubies. It was delicate looking, but unbreakable and beautiful, just like his future queen. Hades quickly placed the pieces in an ornately carved wooden box and left his room to meet his bride.

Persephone's door opened and Hades held his breath. Cerberus came bounding out first and Hades cursed the beast for getting his hopes up. When he finally sent the dog away, he looked up and shook his head with his eyes closed to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Persephone stood before him in a floor length black gown that clung to her body and exposed her entire back. At the small of her back where the black fabric began there was a split that started just below her firm buttocks to reveal a ruby red train that trailed a foot or so behind her on the ground. She had bare feet but had decorated them with red polish and anklets of dark metal. Her long hair had been pinned up to show off her delicate neck and exposed back and shoulders. Several auburn tendrils trailed around her face and she brushed one aside as she smiled at Hades.

"How do I look?' Persephone spun around while holding her bouquet of white narcissus.

"You look like the Queen of the Underworld. I've never seen a more beautiful creature in all my centuries. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Hades took Persephone's hand and searched her eyes for any signs of doubt.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. Let's go get married, my love." Persephone excitedly pulled Hades towards the door and the chariot that awaited them.

As they arrived in Olympus, Hades urged Persephone to stay behind until he was sure his brother would give them permission.

"What if he says no?" She started to worry as they got closer to the gates of Zeus' castle.

"Then we will marry in the Underworld and I dare any god or goddess to come and try to take you from me." Hades was more than determined. "Now please, wait outside until I know what were dealing with. Worst case scenario, we may have to make a hasty getaway, be prepared either way, my love."

He kissed her forehead and was off to the throne room.

"Brother!" Zeus' booming voice could be easily heard by Persephone who had found a small corner in which to hide.

"Hello, brother, it seems I find you well and in an affable mood." Hades approached his brother's throne and dipped his head in respect.

"How in the hell are ya?" Zeus laughed at his own pun and continued, "really though, brother, it's not often you come here to visit. You must need something, please tell me what brought you here?"

"Zeus, I've always been a good brother to you, and I've never once made noise about the straws we drew or how fair the game was. I've never asked you for anything or sought your help, but I need you now, brother. More than ever, I need your blessing and permission to wed, today and in secret. I would like you to perform the ceremony and give your blessing to us as a couple." Hades laid it out on the line and waited.

"What?! Wed? Of course! You have my blessing to marry any woman on this planet!" Zeus bellowed.

"Don't speak so soon, dear brother. I haven't chosen just anyone." Hades stepped closer. "I want to marry your daughter, Persephone. I'm in love with her, and she with me. We want to wed today in secret before Demeter is aware of our plan and able to stop it."

"Little Kore? She's only 20 years old Hades. I don't know about this..." Zeus began to think of the ramifications that his blessing would have and before he could decide if it was worth it, the choice was taken from him.

"Daddy?" Persephone peeked around the corner before entering the room to stand in front of her father and next to her betrothed. "I love him, more than I love the Spring. I want to marry him and be his queen forever, please, please let me marry Hades."

Zeus heaved a sigh and gritted his teeth. "Kore, my dear, dear daughter, you are so young and beautiful! You will have hundreds of suitors to choose from, are you sure you want to be the Queen of Death, forever?"

"I want to be by Hades side forever, I don't care if that makes me a queen or a pauper. I love him, please, let us marry before mother finds out and tries to take me away."

"Do you have the rings?" Zeus rubbed his temples and moaned in regret of the future repercussions.

"Yes, daddy, I do." She handed her father a large, heavy ring made in the style of Hades' throne. Persephone turned to Hades as she saw him peering at it. "I made it myself, I hope you like it, I can always try again if you don't!" Hades pulled the girl to him and embraced her tightly.

"I love it, more than you could ever know." Hades released his bride and handed the box that contained both the ring and crown to Zeus.

The ceremony was short but beautiful. As Hades pledged himself to Persephone for all eternity, he slid the ring he had made her onto her delicate finger, and she followed in suit when it was her turn to speak the words that would bind them forever.

"As god of gods and ruler of Olympus I pronounce you husband and wife. No man, woman, or child will be able to break the bond you have created here today. I give you both my blessing and wish you happiness for all times." Zeus placed the crown on Persephone's head "And with this crown, I christen thee Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, Death, and Darkness for all eternity. May you rule wisely and justly, young queen. Now kiss and go before anyone learns what happened here today. Your mother is going to kill me when she catches wind of all this…." Zeus shook his head as he turned to walk the steps back to his throne.

Hades leaned down to his queen and kissed her deeply, pulling her body to his tightly before ending the kiss to pick her up and take her to their home. They kissed each other without thoughts or words as the chariot made its journey from the heavens to the depths of hell. If Cerberus hadn't barked, they may never have noticed that they reached their destination. Hades lifted Persephone into his arms and carried her across the threshold and down the hallway. It wasn't until they reached the bedroom doors that Hades balked.

"Persephone, I need to talk to you about a few serious things, ok? We can go to your room or mine, whichever makes you feel more comfortable, my Queen." Hades was worried and she could sense his tenseness.

"Mine, please, that's where all my things are, dear!" She smiled and tried to reassure her new husband who was looking unusually pale.

The door to Persephone's room opened and Hades carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently.

"My love, Zeus said that you were only 20 years old, is that true?" Hades concern still plastered across his face.

"Well, yes, I mean, I'll be 21 in a few months, but yes. Are you displeased?" Persephone now felt her insecurities coming to light.

"No, not at all, I just… I didn't realize you were so young. Are you very…experienced?" Hades didn't know how to put it delicately, but he tried his best. This was his wife after all, and it was their wedding night.

"I'm not sure if I know exactly what you mean, but I think you're talking about sex, right?" Persephone blushed a little, but she felt no subjects should be off limits between a wife and husband.

"Yes, love, I'm talking about sex. I don't want to offend you or upset you, please let me know if you are uncomfortable in any way." Hades looked at his wife with love and respect.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable, but I'm also not experienced." She cast her eyes to the side, "You were my first kiss…"

Hades' surprise was easy to see, and his mind began to race as he thought of all the wonderful things he could show her and teach her. He began to fantasize and had to snap himself back to reality where the woman he fantasized about sat before him, waiting for his lead.

"Persephone, I know this is our wedding night, but I don't want you to feel pressured at all. I will wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable an-"Before Hades could finish Persephone pounced on him, her lips crashing into his in a lustful manner.


	8. Wedding Night

{Author's note: This chapter and the chapters to follow will contain graphic sexual material, please be aware. Thanks for sticking in there, I truly appreciate everyone's support, reviews, and messages, they make my day!}

Hades pulled his queen onto his lap, guiding one leg over his so she would be straddling him. He tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her deeply. As her lips parted, he took advantage and slid his tongue across hers. She moaned loudly and instinctively started to roll her hips in small circles that ground into him as they kissed. With his free hand he slid his fingers from her ankle to her waist, bringing the fabric of her dress with it to expose her thighs. Hades kneaded the hot skin of her thigh with his fingers as they passionately kissed, he gripped so tightly he left small, round bruises on her flesh. Persephone pulled away from Hades' mouth to try and catch her hitched breath.

"Hades…." Persephone mewed. "I feel lightheaded."

"Good, you should." Hades replied simply.

He wanted to hear his wife beg for him and he decided it was now his turn to take charge. He started slowly. He slid his tongue along Persephone's ear before biting it gently and moving to her neck to repeat the process. He bit harder when reached her shoulder and she moaned sharply in pleasure and pain. Small red marks from his teeth were left behind as he trailed down her neck.

"My dear, this is in the way, and I'm sorry to say there's no other choice but to remove it." Hades deftly unbuttoned the choker that held the dress Persephone wore. She moved to catch the fabric as it fell from her neck to her waist, but Hades was too quick and had her arms held at bay, gently holding her captive to his lustful gaze.

Persephone's large and supple breasts rose and fell quickly as she panted. Hades trailed the fingers of his right hand from his lover's lips to her sternum and down to her belly button before he slowly made a trail back up to her breast. He cupped her gently and made a small circle on her nipple with his thumb, glancing up at his wife occasionally to see the pleasure she was receiving from his attentions. He dipped his head and drug his tongue up her breast before latching onto her nipple and sucking. Persephone's back arched into him and her eyes closed as she let the pleasure she felt wash over her. Hades was sure she wouldn't protest any longer and he let go of her wrists so he could roam her body with his now freed hands. He continued to suck and bite at her nipples and chest while she moaned and writhed on his lap.

"Stand up, love." Hades gently commanded.

Persephone carefully placed her feet on the floor, she found her knees weak and her head spinning, but Hades would not make her stand there long. He pulled the dress down over her rounded hips and let it fall into a pile on the ground. She stood, completely naked in front of him, panting and flushed, her legs pressed together tightly as she slowly moved them against one another. He drank in every feature as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor next to her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed gently.

She laid on the silk sheet and watched as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall from his waist. She had seen statues of naked gods that the mortals had built over the ages, but had never seen one in person, she had never seen any man's naked body in person. She held her breath as he removed the last piece of clothing and gasped slightly as he stood before her. His body was finely chiseled, his skin milky and pale from years out of the sun. His defined abs trailed down to a V at his hips. He was an impressive man in every sense of the word. He was fully erect, and Persephone gulped as she wondered how her body would accommodate him.

"Don't fret, my Queen. We will work up to everything." Hades almost chuckled at his wide-eyed bride.

He slipped into bed next to her and kissed her. Slowly he worked his way down her chest, stomach, and finally her hips. Persephone had kept her legs together as they kissed and let their hands roam each other's bodies but now Hades was at her feet, parting her knees with his hands. Her mind began to race, and she felt insecure and unsure of herself, but Hades saw to it that she would have no such thoughts. He laid on his stomach and pulled her hips to meet him. Persephone called out Hades' name when his tongue slid inside her.

"Unh, Hades!" Persephone's back arched and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Hades did not relent, instead he left her just long enough to slide his middle finger into her before dipping his head low again to lap at her clit slowly and gently while sliding his finger in and out of her. She was tight but deliciously wet and Hade's grew hungrier as his wife grew more aroused. He laid between her legs and kissed and lapped at her until he could feel her dripping down his hands and chin. Hades slid another finger into her, and he felt her body tense around them. He shuddered with anticipation but paced himself, waiting a few seconds to move until he felt her relax again. Persephone writhed in pleasure as her husband lavished her with the most wonderful affection she had ever known.

"Hades, it feels so good," She was lost in lust and Hades knew she was close to finding her release. He sucked and licked her clit and found the bundle of nerves inside her, he kept his fingers deep and massaged harder. He felt her muscles tighten around him as she began to gush. Persephone came hard and Hades pulled his fingers out to drink every drop greedily. She laid racked by the aftershocks of her first orgasm when Hades' voice pulled her back to reality.

"Persephone, my love, I want to be inside you but it's going to hurt. I will never hurt you without your permission though, please know that you can say stop anytime we are together intimately." Hades sat up and wiped his mouth.

"I don't want to hurt…will it be bad? How long will it last?" Persephone wanted him inside her too, but her anxiety could not be ignored.

"Only a moment. You'll be more sore tomorrow than you will be in pain tonight." Hades reassured her.

"I love you, Hades. You are my forever, I want you, please…." Persephone trailed off and gazed up at her husband lovingly as she placed her hands on his waist to pull him closer.

"I love you, Persephone, more than anything…I'm sorry." Before she could ask what he was sorry for, she felt him.

Hades kissed Persephone and it stifled her cry as he guided his hard cock inside her and buried himself as deeply as he could in one fluid motion. He moaned gutturally against her lips, she was the first virgin he had ever been with and he found himself needing just as much time as his wife before he was able to start moving inside her. He felt her relax underneath him and her breath came more steadily. Hades took his que and started slowly moving himself in and out of her. They found their rhythm and kissed each other gently as they made love for the first time. Hades could feel himself growing closer to orgasm and his pace quickened, Persephone dug her fingernails into Hades' back and moaned loudly as she felt her husband release inside her.

"Fuck!" Hades had no other words as he collapsed on the bed beside his wife.


	9. Mum's the Word

Demeter had returned home from her business on Olympus fairly early in the afternoon. She had figured she'd find Persephone still asleep since she had not been there to wake the poor dear up. She prepared to cook breakfast for herself and her beloved daughter as she did every morning.

"Persephone! Come, my dear, wake up and eat something, we have a long day ahead of us!" She bellowed from the kitchen. Silence. "Persephone? Persephone?!"

Demeter turned to walk down the hall to her daughter's bedroom when frantic fists on her front door grabbed her attention.

"Demeter, Demeter!" Two high pitched voices called her name in unison as they pounded their little fists on the door.

Demeter tossed her apron onto the table and flung the door open to see two young wood nymphs breathless, with eyes wide with terror.

"What's the meaning of this?" Demeter stood with her fists on her ample hips and a scowl on her face.

"Demeter!…Persephone… Out in the forest…Attacked!…He took her…" They tried to convey the story through their panting. Both nymphs leaned on their knees and each other for support.

"Persephone was taken?! Who would _dare _take my child?!" Her eyes burned with fury as her teeth gritted together.

"H-Hades, my Lady!" The smaller nymph had regained her breath enough to speak his name. Her eyes still wide with fear.

Demeter screamed at the top of her lungs. The wail of anger could have been heard for miles and the trees and ground shook around her. Before the nymphs could say another word, Demeter was gone. She had used her godly, but tiring powers of flight to make a direct line to Olympus. Zeus would be the only one who could help her. She would appeal to him and make him force his brother to bring her daughter back to her, in one piece! She swore to herself as she flew. If Hades had laid one, cold finger on her daughter, there would be more than hell to pay.

"Zeus!" Demeter's demanding voice echoed through the halls.

Zeus was rubbing his temples; it had only been a few hours since he married Persephone and Hades to one another. He knew Demeter would be coming, but he thought he would have more time before he had to face her. He had to choose his stance, and quickly.

"Zeus! You go to your brother now!" She walked quickly into the throne room, her finger pointing towards Zeus' chest.

"Demeter, it's nice to see you again, and so soon!" Zeus furrowed his brow, not totally acknowledging her disrespect.

Demeter gritted her teeth and bent a bit while quickly dipping her head.

"I'm sorry, Zeus, but this is an emergency!" She continued to approach him.

"What's going on Demeter? You are very obviously distressed, and what is this about Hades?" He thought it best to play the fool in the matter and was giving nothing away. He hoped.

"Hades took Persephone, Zeus! I couldn't find her this afternoon and then two nymphs show up at my door and tell me that they saw Hades abduct my baby! You must tell him to give her back to me, she's just a child! How could he do this? What a sick and twisted, evil man!" Demeter would have cried if she had not been so angry. Her clenched fists trembled at her side as she stared Zeus down.

"How do you know Hades took her? You cannot possibly be implying that Hades came out of the Underworld to capture our daughter. There must be some misunderstanding. They're simple nymphs, they're confused and frightened, Demeter, you can't place all your trust in simple beings." Zeus thought back to his beautiful daughter that had stood before him, where her mother stood now. She was staring at Hades with love and admiration. She didn't look like a child when she came to wed the man she loved, and she surely had not been forced into the marriage.

"Zeus, is it not worth looking into? It's my baby girl! Please, go talk to Hades. If you don't, I will." Demeter turned on heel and stormed out of the throne room.

"This will not end well…" Zeus trailed off as he sunk down in his throne. He could feel serious trouble brewing.

Demeter returned to her now empty home. She sat next to the hearth and stared out the window at the late September sun. She thought of all the horrible reasons Hades would want her daughter and it made her seethe. She sat and plotted her next move until the sun receded behind the hillside. She had made her mind up and set herself to task. Until she got her daughter back, everyone would suffer. She walked outside and touched the large, green tree next to her home.

"Everyone and everything will weep for loss of my daughter." She let her hand fall to her side before turning and closing the door behind herself.

The oak's lush foliage turned different colors of fire and blood and fell to the ground. As each leaf fell, it turned the grass beneath it a dull, greenish brown. The lifelessness spread as the blades of grass touched and infected one another. The infection spread like wildfire until every tree within hundreds of miles of Demeter wept with her.

Zeus watched the earth turn lifeless from Olympus and he knew he would have to intervene.

"You rang, boss?" Hermes landed gingerly beside Zeus.

"Take this message to Hades. I know you read the letters you deliver. Keep quiet about this one or you'll have problems with all three of us, understood?" Zeus glared at Hermes. He never enjoyed Hermes' trickery and impish nature.

"Yeah," Hermes gulped. "sure, you got it, man." He climbed onto the banister of the veranda and fixed his wide, round goggles over his eyes before he dove into the air. He tucked his long, lithe limbs in tightly and gained speed as he approached the cavern below Olympus that led directly to the River Styx. His lips and cheeks flapped in the wind and he smiled wide. "WOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!"

Both Hades and Zeus heard Hermes and they mirrored each other as they pinched the bridge of their noses in annoyance.


	10. There's Work to be Done

Hermes landed with a thud and dust flew in every direction, as it settled, he rose heroically. His platinum blonde hair and blue eyes shined brightly through the darkness of the Underworld. His hands were planted triumphantly on his hips and he looked every bit the god he was. Until he spoke.

"That looked cool, didn't it?" He shot finger guns at Charon who shook his head in disapproval. "Yeah, I thought so. Thanks, bro!"

Hermes stretched his legs and back before dropping close to the floor to ready himself for his favorite sprint of all. The sprint across the River Styx. Charon didn't approve of his method of travel, but he paid Hermes little mind.

"Ready? Set? Ok, you say 'go' this time!" Hermes glanced to his side where Charon stood, silent and frowning. "Ok it's no biggie if you don't want to. That's your choice and I respect that. I really enjoy our talks, ya know that?" Hermes smiled charmingly and took off like a shot.

The gates of the castle opened as he approached but he was stopped short by Hecate.

"What do you need? Our master is busy." Hecate's arms were crossed, and her foot tapped impatiently.

"Yeah, girl, that's what I'm gathering! That's also _why_ I'm here." Hermes flashed Hecate the letter between his fingers and strode past her to the doors.

"Hermes! I mean it! He said he would have no disturbances today. I swore I would make sure that he didn't!" She scurried to the tall man's side.

"All right, all right! I'll just hang out till he gets hungry or needs a drink. He can't stay cooped up all night." He shrugged.

"Staying cooped up isn't hard on your wedding night." Hecate grinned with a twinkle in her eye.

"No shit? Wow! I didn't think the old man had it in him. I figured he'd just keep fucking around with Minthe." It hit Hermes as he thought of the letter in his hand. "No fucking way, he married Persephone..."

They both stopped in their tracks. Hermes was shocked and Hecate enjoyed watching him piece it all together.

"Yep. She's a peach, and I think she actually likes it here." Hecate's smug smile annoyed Hermes.

"Well, I guess we'll see, won't we?" He smirked in return, and they walked together to the library to discuss the unfolding events over wine into the wee hours of the morning.

"Can I help you?" Hades deep and commanding voice woke Hermes, who had drifted to sleep on the overstuffed couch in the library.

"Oh, hey, Boss." Hermes yawned and stretched. "Yeah, your little brother sent me with a letter to you."

Hades crossed him arms and waited as Hermes rifled through his pockets and the couch cushions.

"Aha! Got it!" Hermes pulled the crumpled letter from between the cushions and quickly ran it across his knee in a feeble attempt to smooth it out.

"Wonderful." Hades sighed heavily as he took the crinkled mess from Hermes. "I've been…busy these past few weeks, I'm going to need you to work so we can catch up. Thanatos can't do it all."

"You got it, man. I'm going to need a bit longer though, Hecate is a champ, I didn't realize." Hermes threw himself back and covered his face with his track jacket.

Hades knew Hecate could drink and he felt a little pity for the man. He left him to sleep and opened the letter as he walked down the hall, back to the bedroom. The letter was simply a warning. Demeter was angry, and she not only knew where her daughter was, but believed she was drug to the Underworld against her will. Zeus had been kind enough to leave himself approving of and marrying the two out of everything. That didn't surprise Hades. Zeus was never one to take responsibility for anything he did 'wrong'. He was just as quick to receive accolades for things he had no part in. He was very good at both. Hades pondered on telling Persephone, but he didn't want to upset his new bride and chose to keep the knowledge to himself. At least until he had decided how he would handle the issue. He didn't want to go to the surface to speak with Demeter, but he knew she would come to confront him in the Underworld if he didn't, and he could not have that. He would plan to visit Demeter sooner, rather than later. But not this morning. This morning he would be waking his queen to take her to the throne room for the first time to watch as he judged souls. He hoped it would not be too much for her. Some spirits are angry and resentful, while others try to repent and beg for mercy. It's not a job for the weak of heart.

Hades walked into the bedroom to find his beautiful wife still asleep. Her hair was wild, and a leg hung off the side of the bed as she slept deeply. Hades looked to the letter in his hand and it caught fire. He tossed it casually into the hearth and slid into the bed beside Persephone. She stirred a little as Hades pressed his lips to her cheek but did not wake.

"Wake up, sleepy girl. You have much to learn today." Hades whispered in her ear before nibbling at her neck.

"Mmmmm…" Persephone moaned in opposition and pulled the sheets over her head.

"You dare defy your king?" Hades smiled playfully and whipped the sheets off Persephone.

"Oh!" Persephone's eyes flew open and her cheeks flushed red as she smiled at her husband.

"You are quite a sight, my love." Hades voice was low and gravely as he looked her naked body up and down.

Before he could make another move, Persephone sat up and pounced on him. She laid on top of him and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at how lustful she was, but he enjoyed it thoroughly and did not plan on disappointing his queen. Hades wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her over effortlessly so she would be underneath him.

"Please take me again before we have to start the day." Persephone whispered into Hades' ear and it drove him crazy.

"As you wish, my queen." Hades placed one hand gently around Persephone's throat without squeezing and guided his hard cock inside her with the other. "Fuck, you're so tight."

"Unh! You make me feel so good." She closed her eyes and ran her hands down Hades' back, leaving small red lines from her fingernails. She had lost herself and clung to the only thing she knew was real. He quickened his pace and buried himself as deeply as he could as Persephone's hips bucked to meet his. He was coming close to his climax and so was she. He had to slow down if he wanted her to find release first.

"Ride me. Do you think you could do that?" Hades pulled himself out of her and laid on his back. His eyes were of a panther's stalking its prey and it intimidated her, but she was determined. She had no words as she stared at her husband hungrily. All she could do was nod and crawl to her keeper on hands and knees before she straddled his waist and waited for his help.

"You do it." Hades placed one hand behind his head as the other kneaded her thigh. A wicked smile curled across his lips. He reveled in seeing her out of her element, and it excited him to see her be curious and let her instincts take over.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." Persephone blushed from head to toe. Hades chuckled and assured her that there was nothing she could do that would hurt him. She was so innocent, and it made Hades love her and want her that much more.

Persephone began clumsily but found her stride. She held his hard cock in her small hands as she lowered herself onto him. They both moaned as she continued to slide onto him until she completely sheathed him. She opened her eyes, but they registered nothing. She could only focus on how good it felt. She slowly began to move and lift herself up and down. The pleasure was immense, and she thought she might float out of her body. Hades quickly brought her back to reality when he sunk a little lower, grabbed her hips and started fucking her fast and hard. She gasped and screamed out as he pounded into her over and over until she could no longer control herself. She came hard and Hades could feel the cum dripping down his shaft as her body tightened around him, it was more than he could handle, and he immediately came after her.


End file.
